


Happy Birthday Up Above The Clouds

by me_meron_pan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Coffee.No warm spring air or sweet scented perfume.Just coffee and a hint of Lucky Strike.





	Happy Birthday Up Above The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write smth short for Vincent's birthday and because both Cid and Lucrecia are perfect partners for him, why not mention both? ; v ;

_ ''F-For...me?'' _

_ His voice had been young, downright boyish, at the slight panic rising in his stomach as he was face to face with grace in person. Shaky fingers holding the small package, tied with a dark red ribbon, wrapped in white paper. _

_ ''How did you know?'' _

_ ''I got my way around those thick walls of yours.'' _

_ ''I-It wouldn't have been necesa-'' _

_ ''Please, Vincent. I insist. It's the least I could do.'' _

  
  


_ Simple and yet he noticed all the small details hidden by the hands that had made it. _

_ A small card, perfumed paper. _

_ A sweet fragrance. _

_ That careful handwriting, a small heart attached to his name at the end. _

_ The way she had tied the ribbon. Left-handed, he had figured so before. _

_ There was no detail that could hide from his Turk senses. _

_ A smile as warm as a late summer day. _

_ Her voice gentle and sweet. _

_ She was perfection. _

  
  


The sun was already out by the time he woke, squinting his eyes before opening them reluctantly.

The spot beside him was empty for a change. Long gone cold yet the shape of the person had remained. Sheets tossed to the side carelessly.

For a moment Vincent contemplated if he should get up as well. Then again, he could do something for himself for a change... especially today.

Turning over once more for a few minutes couldn't hurt.

Some strands of his raven hair fell over his shoulder as he rolled onto his side, burying the left of his face deeper into the pillow.

Soft and still warm even though his body was mostly cold.

Given the wall behind the bed was made of glass however...

_ ''Waking up in a sea of sun! That's the dream I had in mind when planning it!'' _

A sea of sun...

He didn't have to turn around, merely stretch his head to the side a little to look past the headboard.

There'd be nothing but clouds and the bright blue sky.

But it was too early for that now.

At least for him.

A soft grumble escaped his lips as he turned over once more, one hand resting on the cold spot left by...

Coffee.

No warm spring air or sweet scented perfume.

Just coffee and a hint of Lucky Strike.

Vincent had closed his eyes a few more minutes, actually managing to doze off once more.

Usually up and awake by the slightest sound, it took a warm cup of coffee against his cheek to wake him up this time.

When he opened his eyes there was no smooth skin. No smile as warm as a late summer day.

But there was ocean blue staring back at him. A slight grin above that scruffy chin.

No gentle scientist, no.

''Mornin' sleepyhead.''

Vincent sat up. Brushed some of his hair out of his face and behind his ear.

A rare sight.

''Why are you already awake? Aren't you usually the one to sleep a lot longer?''

A faint blush. A stoic turn to the right to avoid any eye contact.

Vincent accepted the mug that was being pushed into his hands.

''I thought I could do something for you for a change... It's your birthday after all.''

''So you got up earlier to make me some coffee?''

Cid broke into a coughing fit, embarrassed and slightly annoyed by Vincent's direct way of pointing things out.

''S-So what.'' he scratched the back of his head as he turned to face his partner once more. The sight of Vincent's pale forehead still kinda strange to him.

It was rare to see him without any of his red apparel. He was probably the first of the whole team to see him without.

A rushed kiss on the forehead. The hint of Cid's beard itching even seconds later after he had rushed out the door.

''Ya better hurry! Breakfast's almost damn ready, ya hear me!''

  
  


Vincent knew it was impossible to compare Cid to her. That perfect woman he would always love... and yet...

He had found something very dear in that cranky airship sailor who would spend his day smoking and swearing up above the clouds.

_ And this time, he'd make sure to keep it forever. _


End file.
